Starry Starry Night
by WonderIce
Summary: Sakura meets a cold-hearted mysterious boy, Syaoran at school- but what was it about him that could possibly intertwine their fate and change her life forever?


Small Steps

**Starry Starry Night**

**Wonderice**

**Chapter 1.**

"**Physics"**

I watched the rain drizzle outside, I knew it was a bad idea. It made me feel rather dreary and unfocused. I fought the urge to close my eyelids and relax my shoulders knowing that the teacher may attack me with questions at any moment. However, it didn't stop me from inhaling the tingling scent, it tickled my nose. I don't know how I could explain the lingering fragrance of sweet air. I smiled at myself, winter definitely was my favourite season.

.

As my Japanese teacher's voice droned into the background, I looked outside the window again, this time, placing the palm of my hand against the cool glass. It felt refreshing in a way, ignoring that slight shiver than made its way up my arm. It was only when my best friend Tomoyo gently tapped my shoulder did I realise the teacher was calling my name for the second time.

"Sakura! Pay attention! Please continue off where Chiharu finished," the teacher angered, I nodded with a sigh and read a few lines- not knowing what I was actually saying. I was relieved the teacher seemed satisfied and decided to pick on another student. I had to remember to thank Tomoyo for pointing the starting point for me.

As Japanese class finished, I found myself sulking to Tomoyo, it was the only class I had a seat next to the window and Tomoyo. "Hey Sakura, what do you have next?" Tomoyo asked as we made our way through the door, her sweet smile had made me smile half-heartedly, "Um… physics, ugh" I dropped my head on her shoulder in despair. I hated physics. Anything related to maths, I'm a failure. She patted my head and wished me a 'good luck'. "If only that was all I needed," I muttered with a gloomy expression. She giggled before she left me to doom, how on earth did I have her as a best friend?.

The long intimidating corridor haunted me as I made my way to physics, I waved to a few friends who walked past. It's not that I have many friends, I'm not particularly social, but I do like to participate in whatever's happening. I have to admit I'm such a busy body sometimes…

.

I opened the white wooden door that had "S2" on it. It seemed I was early- to my despair. I sighed and placed my bag under my desk as I sat down. This is going to be one long period. Soon, the student body flowed into the classroom, each filling up the available seats like pouring water in an ice cube tray. Rita sits in front of me, when she saw me she gave a light bow, I abruptly stood up to bow in return- not noticing that everyone was looking me, Rita in her seat giggling. Oh it was just my day. I could feel my cheek burning up as I dropped back down on my seat.

.

"Now that the formalities are over," The teacher said as she eyed on me, "I would like to introduce a new international student," She pointed her pale long finger at a person. I followed the movement of her arm and my eyes landed on a boy. I stared at him for a while, then I realised why I couldn't take my eyes off him. His eyes were intense, like burning flames in a dark colour, his face was beautiful. Not the 'women beautiful', but 'man beautiful'- he had strong nose, luscious lips and firm eyebrows. My eyes scrolled down to his body, his navy uniform was neatly ironed or steamed… and it fitted him perfectly, like it was tailored to his body. Not a single wrinkle, not a crease out of place. Handsome was really an understatement but the thing that caught my attention was that he was staring at me. Maybe for a split second he did, but my heart skipped a beat either way.

.

The teachers voice broke my trance as she spoke, "This is Li Syaoran, he is from Hong Kong and I would like everyone to welcome and respect him. He is the son of Li Corporations." I swear,.. Syaoran stiffened when the teacher said the last bit of the sentence, his face was emotionless and I noticed the slight clench of his fist. He bowed politely, his chestnut hair smoothly flittered in the air. He nodded as the teacher pointed at a seat. I could suddenly see the sparkle in some of the girls eyes as he walked past them.

Syaoran… Syaoran, I said in my head, it sounded funny the way I pronounced it. I started wondering how it would be written in Japanese… I made a frustrated face as the number of possibilities increased. I had been scribbling it down until someone bumped into me and broke my lead. I looked up, only to be once again locked into the amber coloured eye boy. I flushed instantly, I didn't know why, heck, I didn't even know that guy! Well… okay I did know his name, but that doesn't count.

A Tonne of the thought rushed into my mind as I pulled myself together, I tried to put my friendly but not-over-the-top smile. He grunted as he sat down next to me, his cold eyes darted away from mine and shoved his belongings under the table. If I wasn't distracted by his movement I would have missed him kicking my bag out of the way.

.

"Um, I'm Kinomoto Sakura," I smiled. trying to ignore what just happened, I guess he must thought I was trying to flirt with him. First impression is always most important my dad would say. "Nice to meet you" I added, hoping to trigger some sort of reaction from this stoned man, he was being rather unhelpful. He flashed a cold glare before settling himself in his seat. I heard a few snickers from the surrounding girls as my eyes widened. I couldn't help it when my cheeks turned red again, I had just been rejected publicly by a guy I met one minute ago.

Physics sucked.

.

--

**First chapter, I hope you guys like it!**

**Please review ! I would mean a lot to me :D**

**-Wonderice**


End file.
